1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a thin film transistor array panel therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. LCDs are used in notebook or laptop computers, desktop computer monitors and televisions. LCDs are lightweight and occupy less space than conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays.
The general structure of an LCD consists of a liquid crystal (LC) layer that is positioned between pair of panels including field generating electrodes and polarizers. The LC layer is subject to an electric field generated by the electrodes and variations in the field strength change the molecular orientation of the LC layer. For example, upon application of an electric field, the molecules of the LC layer change their orientation and polarize light passing through the LC layer. Appropriately positioned polarized filters block the polarized light, creating dark areas that can represent desired images.
One measure of LCD quality is viewing angle (i.e., the available area when viewing the LCD in which minimum contrast can be seen). Various techniques for enlarging the viewing angle have been suggested, including a technique utilizing a vertically aligned LC layer and providing cutouts or protrusions at field generating electrodes. However, cutouts and the protrusions reduce the aperture ratio to decrease the luminance of the LCD. To increase aperture ratio, it has been suggested that the size of the pixel electrodes be maximized. However, maximization of the size of the pixel electrodes results in a close distance between the pixel electrodes, causing strong lateral electric fields between the pixel electrodes. The strong electric fields cause unwanted altering of the orientation of the LC molecules, yielding textures and light leakage and deteriorating display characteristics.